


Killing me softly

by Grim_The_Wolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Sitting, Human AU, It gets sad for a bit but it’s okay, Lena is too horny, Lena just wants to come is that too much to ask?, Lesbians, Longing, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, She can’t come, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, only Amélie can save her, yes it is because Im an ass.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grim_The_Wolf/pseuds/Grim_The_Wolf
Summary: Human AU in which Lena is waiting for Amélie to get home from a business trip and tries to deal with her body’s needs herself, only to find that she is unable to do so without her lover’s “help”.





	1. The ache

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic on AO3, tell me if i fucked up, thanks. There will be smut in the second chapter.

Lena Oxton hadn’t been this turned on in a long time.  
It had been almost a week since her girlfriend Amelie had left for an art appraisal in Greece, and Lena was finally acknowledging the bone achingly strong arousal that had taken up residence in her lower abdomen. Her vision swam before her eyes as she sat in Amélie’s reading chair, doing her best impression of the French woman’s masterful tongue with her fingers.

Each pass of her pointer finger over her clit brought her closer, but she knew for a fact she would not be getting any relief until Amélie returned.

She relented her touches, resting her hand on the arm of the chair, looking at the slick sheen coating her fingers.

“Fuck.” She whispered, eyes scrunching shut at the throbbing that had only increased.

Every once in awhile, when Lena tried to “handle herself” she… couldn’t. Her body just wasn’t happy without her lover, and even sitting in Amélie’s reading chair like she was now, surrounded by the scent of the rose perfume her girlfriend wore, wouldn’t be enough to send her over the edge.

This was actually one of the better things that could happen to her, she supposed. If she can't finish herself off, then Amélie will just have to be a bit more thorough when she returns.

The thought of just how thorough her lover could be flashed through Lena’s mind, and she pressed her thighs together to try and stifle the crushing hunger that rocked her clit.

Nix that earlier statement. Lena Oxton had never been this turned on. Never.

With a grunt she kicked off her sleeping shorts.

Her now sticky hand shot back into its circling, and Lena pressed her head back into the seat cushion, letting out an absolutely guttural moan. The brit’s other hand found its way underneath her tank top to roughly grope her own breast. A string of curses and pleas rolled from her mouth into the empty apartment, filling the night air with her need.

“A-Amélie-“ she stuttered, her eyes rolling closed as an image of her lover’s beautiful face appeared in her mind, half of it obscured by the inside of her own shaking thighs as Amélie worked her tongue and fingers inside of her in ways that made her toes curl in pleasure. She could see the mischievous twinkle in the French woman’s eye as she flicked at Lena’s clit with her tongue, feel Amélie’s lips curl into a smile as she came over, and over, and over again. Could hear the chuckle as she weakly pulled her lover into a kiss, her mouth dry and her tongue slow as she savoured the lingering shockwaves of pleasure.

None of this helped her current situation though, and Lena was left a panting mess in Amélie’s chair, her legs spread wide as she tried in vain to coax herself to the edge. She really should have stopped before, and gone to take a cold shower.

“G-god d-amn i-it” she hissed, her voice cracked.

Well this is definitely not the best way this situation could have turned out.

She brought her wrist up to cover her eyes, the slick on her fingers chilling as she cried tears of frustration into the night.

It hurt. She was so aroused that it was physically hurting her. Amélie wasn’t even there and she was so horny that it hurt.

Lena curled her bare knees up to her chest and sobbed quietly into herself.

She needed her fingers, her tongue, her gaze.

She needed her.

She _needed_ her.

“Lena?” A voice called into the still of the apartment.

Great, now she’s imagining things again. Amélie’s flight doesn’t come back till tomorrow, joke’s on her.

Her clit throbbed at the thought of Amélie’s return, and more tears fell from the pain.

“Oh, mon cherie…” the voice whispered, much closer this time.

It can’t be.

A body joined her on the chair, scooting her over so they both had enough room to sit and gathering Lena’s head into a set of familiar chilled hands.

“Lena, my love, what is the matter?” Whispered her beloved.

Lena’s eyes slowly opened, tears still clinging to her lashes as she smiled sadly at the vision of perfection that sat before her.

“Oh h-hi luv, nothing much really. You know m-me, just a bit emotional sometimes.” She tried to joke, but the worry etched into her lover’s face only tugged out more tears.

“Light of my world, please do not cry.” Amélie hushed, pulling Lena to her chest and peppering her face with kisses of devotion.

Lena’s chest heaved with a few remaining sobs and slowly subsided to sniffles as Amélie stroked her hair and cradled her close.

After what felt like ages, but must’ve only been a few minutes, Lena straightened up to properly look at her love. She was still wearing her business attire of a blazer and skirt, which seemed odd, as Amélie always wore jeans to travel.

“You’re back early.” Lena managed to smile, rubbing at the few remaining tears with her wrist and looking down at the floor.

Amélie’s cool hands found their way to either side of Lena’s face and she guided Lena’s eyes to meet her own.

“I think I felt you calling to me.” She breathed, gazing deeply into Lena’s blurry eyes. “I managed to finish the appraisal early, so I bumped up my flight.”

Lena’s heart swelled at the thought of Amélie rushing home to her, and a her mouth formed a watery smile. “Thank you.” She whispered, bringing her head to rest against Amélie’s chest as she listened to her girlfriend’s steady heartbeat.

“Anything for you, my love.” Amélie smiled.

They sat like that for a moment, peaceful and content to just exist in each other's space, listening to the sound of rain begin to fall onto the tarped bikes on their balcony.

But only for a moment.

The ache was back.

It had never left.

Lena’s heart pounded against the inside of her ribcage, and her breathing started to stutter.

Amélie, having an eye for detail like no other, picked up on it right away.

She pulled away from Lena slightly, her light brown eyes capturing Lena’s gaze effortlessly. “You know my dear, I couldn’t help but notice your distinct lack of pants.” She smirked, her eyes roaming up and down the Brit’s body with a burning that made Lena’s skin tingle in anticipation.

“Is that right?” Lena exhaled, her eyes trained on the French woman’s lips.

“Mhmmm, could there possibly be a link between that lack of pants and…” her voice trailed off as her hand snaked it’s way up Lena’s thigh, “this?” She grinned, cupping Lena’s mound fully into her hand.

Lena hummed a yes as her jaw clenched from the sudden jolt of pleasure that rocked her body.

“Perhaps I can think of a few anythings I’ll be doing to you, rather than for you.” Amélie smirked.

Lena ground into Amélie’s hand in response.

Tonight was about to get a whole lot better.


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they smash

The single action of grinding against Amélie’s hand once already had Lena on the edge she had been chasing for so long.

“Mon Dieu, Lena.” Her lover hissed, withdrawing her hand to look at the thick mess of arousal that covered her palm. “Already?” She questioned, looking at Lena with a mix of surprise and admiration.

Lena choked out something between a laugh and a hiccup, hiding her face in her hand. Tears of frustration pricked at the bottom of her eyes, and she barely held them back. 

“Babe if you don't take me right this second I think I'm going to…” but Lena's words trailed off as she caught a glimpse of her lover’s gaze.

Hunger.

Silently, Amélie stood up off the chair. Without breaking eye contact with her girlfriend, she brought her glistening palm up to her mouth and licked up Lena’s desire.

Lena couldn't take it.

She came.

She came hard. 

“A-Am” she yelped, every muscle in her body going rigid as her orgasm burst through her like a clap of thunder. Lena’s hips shuddered and twitched as her eyes slammed closed and wave after wave of pleasure rocked through her. Lena was vaguely aware of her lover removing her coat and kneeling down in front of her, watching the aftershocks of the orgasm fade from Lena’s form.

With no small amount of effort on her part, the runner managed to focus her vision on Amélie’s grinning face. Immediately she buried her face in her hands, ears burning from embarrassment. 

“Oh my God.” She groaned, wishing that she could just sink into the chair and disappear. In all her years of living only a few had come close to this in levels of embarrassment, one of them beating it for first place by only a hair. She couldn't even last along enough for them to even do anything. Sure she’d be ready to go in a few minutes or so, but still. You'd think a runner like her would have a tiny bit more endurance.

“Did you just?” Amélie grinned.

“Yeah.” Lena mumbled.

“Wow.” Giggled her all to happy lover.

Lena peeked through the gaps in her fingers at the French woman, her blush deepening as she observed the shit eating grin plastered across her face. 

“Don't even start. I missed you, okay?” She sighed.

Amélie grinned even wider and leant forward to press gleeful kisses all over Lena's hands and face. 

“Mmm” she paused to kiss Lena a bit more purposefully on the lips. “And I missed you too.” 

Lena lowered her hands and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking anywhere besides her lover’s still grinning visage.

“I hope you know we will be exploring that much more in the future, my dear. Just Imagine the possibilities!” more giggles snuck through her teeth and Lena playfully bopped her on the arm.

“Aw shut it Amélie, I didn't mean to!” She pouted, a few giggles also snuck into her words, and they both laughed quietly into the dark.

“Hey.” Amalie grinned, the same hunger from earlier reemerging in her golden brown eyes. “Make me.” She stated.

The once cool night air became charged with an electric attraction in the span of a moment, and Lena’s breathing hitched.

She lunged. 

Their lips clashed in the middle as if it was the last kiss they would ever share. A deep rolling need surged into every caress of the tongue, each shaking inhale. Lena’s hands shot out to try and touch as much of her lover as she possibly could reach, and Amélie replied by dragging her hands up and down Lena's thighs in smooth patterns she knew drove the other absolutely wild.

But it wasn't enough. 

The last traces of her sudden orgasm quickly vanishing, Lena found herself even more aroused than she had been before, which she had previously thought to be impossible. It was most certainly painful now, and Lena ground herself onto the chair roughly to try and relieve some of the aching, to no avail.

“Amélie, p-please” she whimpered, drawing back from the kiss to breathe.

Her lover chased after the kiss, frowning at the loss of contact. Then, opening her eyes to take in the frazzled state of her lover, she relented, and kissed a searing trail down Lena's chest, taking special car to lick a trail along the large scar that marred Lena’s sternum. Then, gathering a stiffened pink nipple into her mouth, Amélie sucked. 

Lena keened in pleasure, her eyes drifting shut and her head tilted back exposing her neck and chest fully. Her fingers became buried in Amélie’s hair, guiding, but gentle, seeing as her lover had a tender scalp.

With a grin and a dramatic pop of her lips, Amélie released Lena's nipple and began to kiss another trail down towards the place that her love so desperately needed her attention. She paused for a moment and directed her gaze up towards Lena’s face, eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.

“Yes ple-” but As soon as the words partially passed her lover’s lips, Amélie surged forward and dragged the flat of her tongue heavily against the entirety of Lena’s soaked entrance and clit. The rest of her response morphed into a strangled yelp and Lena arched into the air with a drawn out moan, loud enough wake the dead.

With another slow smiling lick against her folds, Amélie settled into a rhythmic series of licks, swirls, and sucks. Her hands snaked around Lena’s thighs, holding her legs open wide for improved angling. Every so often she would remove her mouth from its prize to simply blow cool air onto her lover's pulsing clit, grinning mischievously at each moan and praise that spilled from her lover’s mouth, each one becoming increasingly more desperate than the last. 

“Mmm Amé, please!” Lena yelped after a particularly detailed design was drawn onto her entrance by her lover's teasing tongue.

“What's the-” The French woman paused to nuzzle a kiss over her clit, eliciting another yelp. “Matter dear?”

“You know damn well!” Lena hissed, pressing Amélie harder against her with one hand and reaching to rub at her clit with the other.

“I was just about to get to that.” She replied, reaching up and lacing her fingers together with Lena's, preventing her mission for release.

Lena groaned in frustration, then in unrestrained pleasure, as Amélie finally, finally, began to focus on her clit.

Broad licks wove into tight circling and swift flicks seamlessly, each one garnering a different and more passionate response than the last. Sweat began to form a glossy sheen over Lena's body, and perspiration began to bead on Amélie’s still clothed form. 

Removing her hand from Lena's grasp, Amélie snuck it around to underneath her chin, and then, she tapped lightly on her lover's thigh with an inquisitive look.

Cracking her eyes open slightly, Lena glanced down at her lover, her abdomen clenching at the sight she'd fantasizes about not half an hour ago. Amélie’s face partially obscured by her own thighs, hair mussed and eyes just as wild with desire as her own. 

Amélie held up her hand, one finger raised. 

Lena twitched in anticipation, but shook her head no. Tonight she needed more.

Amélie’s eyebrow raised as she held up a second finger.

Again Lena shook her head.

Only when Amélie’s hand displayed four fingers did Lena finally nod her head yes. 

“I would a-ask for five, but I don't think-” she paused to breathe as Amélie sucked on her clit rudely with a smirk. “I could l-last that long.” She sputtered.

Not missing a beat, Amélie lowered her hand and removed her mouth to momentarily lick her index and middle finger thoroughly. Then, resuming her mouth’s previous pace, she gently pushed her fingers into her lover.

The result was instantaneous.   
Lena's breathing became erratic, and her hips jolted with pleasure as Amélie worked each joint of her fingers into her liquid heat. A deliciously full feeling flowered out from Lena’s hips, and she hummed in appreciation when they were buried in her up to the knuckle.

Amélie seemed to be equally affected by this new development, and her face had grown flushed. She opened her mouth to snip a snide comment out in payback for the earlier teasing, but Amé decided that was precisely the right time to begin pumping her fingers deeply in and out of Lena’s aching center, and the only thing coming out of her mouth was a string of unintelligible pleadings.

Lena was going to have a hoarse throat in the morning, that’s for sure. 

The Dancer licked an especially strong pattern over her clit, timing her tongue flicks in tempo with her thrusts, and Lena’s toes curled.

On second thought, she was going to lose her voice before the night is up.

Over and over again Amélie licked and fucked her, each time pulling her further and further into the sinking feeling she had been desperately searching for ever since her lover’s trip had begun. She closed her eyes and felt herself slipping.

“I’m cl-ose” she hushed, her hands gripped the armrests even harder and her back arched softly into the air.

Amélie’s only response was a smile into her inner thigh and an increase of tempo.

“Amé, I’m!” She yelped.

“Come for me.” Amélie pleaded, curling her fingers in just the right way

Like lightning, every single muscle in Lena’s body tensed, her mouth opened in a mute scream. Mind meltingly intense, visceral emotion and passion overtook her entire being, and she came.

Her orgasm was like thunder.

A booming explosion of release soared through her veins, and her body shuddered violently, almost spasmodically with every slowed thrust of her lover’s fingers. The scream was silent no longer, as she shouted out in the overwhelming sense of pleasure that rocked every cell of her being. 

What felt like hours passed as she slowly crawled back to reality, her vision blurry and heart pounding. 

Thankfully Amélie had spared her a hypersensitive second, and was now kissing a lazy trail around her belly button. She whimpered as an aftershock twitched it’s way out, And her lover leant up on her knees to give her a soft, easy kiss.

“Thank you for that.” The French woman whispered, stroking her flushed face with her non sticky hand. 

Lena’s eyebrows knitted together loosely in confusion. “What?”

“You were not the only one who needed that.” She breathed, placing a chaste kiss on the Brit’s cheeks before standing up with a soft grunt. In a flash she stripped off her now sweaty clothes and exposed her flushed pale skin to the air.

Lena and her body took great interest in the way her lover’s pierced nipples stiffened at the temperature change. 

“Now I believe that your earlier request was four?” Amélie tapped her chin in mock forgetfulness. “I better get started.” She snickered, leaning down to chase after another kiss.

To her surprise, Lena began to laugh.

It was not unusual for Lena to laugh, she did it all the time, even if nothing was funny. 

But this wasn’t the normal Lena laugh.

This was the sneaky Lena laugh.

“Oh baby! You thought I-“ she paused to wheeze in laughter, weakly lifting a hand to wipe the mirthful tears from her eyes. “No babe,those two are for you.” 

Amélie swayed a bit on her feet as she took in the new look of desire that Lena’s eyes held as she stood up.

“Oh.” She stated, her heart beginning to pound with anticipation.

“Bed?” 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great response to this fic! I love all the comments and Kudos, they really keep me going!


	3. Almost, but not quite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the wait, I’ve been working like a dog in college but things have finally slowed down a bit so updates will be more regular now.

Amélie was a generous lover, and she preferred to give more than receive, often forgetting about herself entirely until her love had been thoroughly exhausted by her devotion. 

That was, until she had met a certain Lena Oxton. 

Gone were the days of single orgasms and forgotten needs. Lena was nothing if not competitive and she wouldn’t rest until Amélie had been absolutely wrecked with pleasure. They’d come up with the counting system as a way of allocating enough energy to last through as many orgasms as had been requested, whether they were giving or receiving the pleasure in question.

Four orgasms was really more than she had expected tonight, certainly not her max but with Lena she wasn’t entirely sure she had a maximum. She also knew that these four might be the kind that Lena so often gave, with her so mind numbingly satisfied that it was a struggle to even move afterwards. This was the reason why she almost always took care of Lena first. It wasn’t her fault that Lena ate her as if she was dying from starvation! 

What had surprised her was the turnaround of the counting system. She had assumed that since Lena was already so far gone she would be wanting a bit more attention, but the little runner never ceased to amaze her.

Speaking of amazing, Lena had begun to whisper things into her ear that were making her soaked to the point it was criminal. 

“Honey?” Lena breathed lowly. 

Amélie’s body responded with a very noticeable shiver.

“Mind if I eat out tonight?” She whispered. The puff of air against Amélie’s ear made her arch her head back, exposing the pale expanse of her neck to her lover.

Lena, not one to waste time, accepted this offering greedily. Her kisses found that one spot on Amélie’s neck that made the french woman's legs go weak, while her hands snuck up to tangle into the dark indigo locks she had freed from the ponytail.

Amélie’s hands trailed down Lena’s back to grab firmly at the swell of her ass, and using this new handhold she began to walk backwards towards the bedroom, runner in tow. She really had a soft spot for lena’s ass, it was just so… incredible. Lena once asked her why she was so obsessed with her posterior, and Amélie had answered with a kiss. 

In all truth, Amélie was obsessed with her girlfriend as a whole, and not just her rear end. 

This thought perfectly synchronized with a nip against the Frenchwoman’s ear, and she gasped breathlessly before taking a hand and covering her mouth in shock. Oh no.

The Brit’s grin was so wide that you could have landed a plane on it.

“Lena I swear, don't even-” her sentence was cut short by the light pinch Lena had administered to her ear, and she clenched her knees together to try and stay upright.

“Wow.” The runner chuckled. 

Amélie’s face was beet red by now, and she migrated the hand that had previously been on her mouth to brush over Lena’s nipple in revenge. The effect was immediate, and she yelped in surprise.

“Oh I'm going to get you back for that, luv.” Lena growled low, and a shiver worked it's way across Amélie’s spine at the sound.

With an ever surprising strength, Lena grabbed a tight hold of her lover with one hand at her ass and another at her clit.

The dancer buckled over, clutching at Lena for dear life. Her breathing was a mess, much like the rest of her, and she knew that Lena took an almost perverse pleasure in making her turn to jelly like this. 

Using this new hand hold on her lover, Lena guided Amélie the rest of the way through their apartment to their shared bedroom, and with a gentle nudge leaned them both over to plop onto the bed. Without missing a beat she ran her hands along the inside of the dancer’s thighs, sitting up to look at the flustered woman.

The air stilled for a moment. 

The two breathed in short puffs of the cool night air, and took a second to just look at eachother.

“Hey babe?” Lena smiled softly.

“Y-yes?” Amélie’s stuttered response echoed.

“I love you.” The Brit declared.

Amélie had heard Lena say this to her countless times before this particular occurrence, yet it did nothing to dull the giddy feeling that bubbled in between her ribs. She snorted an “I love you too, dear.” And used her longer reach to pull her girlfriend down into a soft, playful kiss.

That playful kiss evolved into giggles, and then panting as Lena’s dexterous fingers snuck their way over her lover’s sex.

“All this for me?” She snickered into her lover’s ear, circling Amélie’s clit with her pointer finger.

The only thing Amélie could manage at that point was an undignified squeak, due to the close proximity to her newly discovered erogenous zone, and Lena made sure to nuzzle an affectionate kiss on to the small stud earring her lover sported when traveling. 

Deciding that she had had quite enough of this teasing, Amélie’s hands, which up until now had been resting on her lover’s incredible ass, shot up to Lena’s shoulder blades and dug in deep. The blunted ends of her nails wouldn’t break the skin, but the pressure she was using right now would most certainly leave a mark. 

Lena’s breath left her in an over exaggerated whoosh, and Amélie brought her knee up to roughly wedge it against the liquid heat above her.

Amélie’s next words sent otherworldly hivers down Lena’s spine, and an equally strong spike of need directly to her clit.

“Enough games, souris.” 

That nickname was a weak spot she often tried to deny, but never could. With a light nip to her lover’s ear, Lena set to work and plunged two of her fingers deeply into her girlfriend’s molten entrance.

With a quite embarrassing moan, Amélie’s body writhed from the sudden attention. The severe difference in height, in addition to other factors, caused tracer to lose her balance a bit and fall with a slight plop onto the bed beside her girlfriend.

This prompted yet another set of giggles from the brunette, and a gasp from Amélie as she began to move her fingers in and out slowly, their new positions actually allowing her a deeper reach than before, something that was greatly appreciated by both of them.

“Lena please-“ Amélie began, but Lena cut her off.

“What’s that luv?” She asked innocently, punctuating the “that” with an especially deep thrust and a tantalizing swipe of her thumb across her lover’s clit. “Go slower?” Lena grinned over at her now slightly annoyed dancer.

“I need- “ Amélie took a moment to heave for air, as Lena leant over and took her nipple into her mouth with yet another grin. “Please I ne- Jésus baise!” She keened, hands clutching at the sheets wildly.

Lena had chosen midway through her sentence to finally, finally! Give Amélie’s pulsing clit the attention that it so desperately needed. Using her unoccupied hand, Lena had began rubbing down on top of it in quick broad circles. Hearing her lover’s exclamation brought yet another wave of desire and mischievousness coursing through her.   
Quickly releasing her nipple, Lena motioned for Amélie to scoot herself over to the edge of the bed. 

Amélie did as she was asked, but not without a pained whine from the loss of contact when Lena stood up. That whine was almost immediately silenced, as lena placed a pillow on the floor near the edge of the bed. 

Yet again the air seemed to become charged with a thick miasma of lust. Lena raised one of her eyebrows in an unspoken question, and her lover nodded slowly, Now for the fun stuff.

She would never freely admit it, but Amélie’s favorite feature of sex with Lena (besides Lena herself) was Lena’s tongue. It was crass, and she couldn’t really compliment it on the regular, yet Lena’s years of drinking Shirley Temples had given her a skill that was rare. That woman could make a daisy chain out of double knotted cherry stems without even breaking a sweat. Amélie’s knees clenched in memory of the first time she had witnessed said skill, and the several times she had remembered it later. Alone. And while masturbating.

Lena knelt, and Amélie snapped from her thoughts, keenly aware of the way that Lena’s eyes danced over her body like a thanksgiving feast. With the lightest of touches, she placed her hands on the dancer’s shins, nudging them apart. Amélie opened her legs up wide, and Lena’s breath released in a soft “oh.” As she set her eyes on the center of her ministrations. Amélie was, for lack of a better word, drenched. 

and Lena found that she was suddenly quite parched.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah im terrible, i know. Next chapter will be the juicy double shot of sprite that we all so desperately seek.
> 
> Amelie calls Lena a mouse, and then says jesus fuck.
> 
> Ps if yall have a certain overwatch pairing or prompt you want me to write about, pm me and I might try it out!


End file.
